


Slippin' into Jimmy

by sox28



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sox28/pseuds/sox28
Summary: There are too few Jimmy x Mike fics for my taste. Thought I'd try to help fix that. Takes place after season 3 finale. This is smut, but there's also some sweet romantic moments. Just because Mike is the strong silent type doesn't mean he is in bed.





	Slippin' into Jimmy

After Jimmy had his lawyer license suspended for twelve months, he was bored out of his mind and looking for any way to make money. The fact that getting caught doing any Slippin’-Jimmy-like actions would result in the loss of his career meant that Jimmy was itching to do some morally flexible things more than he would care to admit to Kim. Every day he would call Mike and see what he was doing. So far, Mike had been too busy at work to bother with Jimmy. Each time he called him the conversation was short and to the point on Mike’s end as usual. Jimmy worried that he was annoying Mike, but his hope for a job to do for him was too much to ignore.

Truthfully, Mike thought it was cute that Jimmy had been calling him every day. The poor kid didn’t have anything else better to do. Mike considered making something up just to entertain him. Besides, Mike had had trouble sleeping lately and could always stand to watch his daughter-in-law’s house for suspicious activity. But Mike didn’t know if he trusted Jimmy enough to let him go along to watch his family. Someone could torture him into knowing the location. Or hell, Jimmy talked so much that he probably said sensitive information in passing conversation. Mike decided something actually important would come up eventually.

Mike looked at his watch. 6:59, almost time for Jimmy to call. He smiled and shook his head. The minute hand touched 12. Five more minutes went by. Mike frowned. Jimmy had been calling the same time every day for a week. Normally that wouldn’t be enough to cause Mike worry, but he felt something was wrong in his gut.

An hour went by. Mike took out his phone and dialed Jimmy. He picked up rather slowly. “Hey Mike,” he said simply. He didn’t say anything else. “You need a job that bad?” asked Mike, furrowing his brow. “Oh, no. I mean yes but that’s not at the top of my worries right now.” sighed Jimmy again.

“It didn’t seem that way yesterday. What changed?”  
“I- My brother, Chuck.” paused Jimmy.  
Mike never thought he would have to pry information out of this guy. “Yeah?”  
“He- his house burned down and he was in it.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
“I’m gonna let you go, didn’t mean to bother you.” Mike’s thumb hit the end button.

Five minutes later Mike’s phone rung. The contact name said “Lawyer.” Mike’s eyebrows rose and he picked up the phone.

“You weren’t bothering me,” started Jimmy.  
“Well, there wasn’t exactly a point to this conversation, and I can hear how upset you are. Thought I’d leave you alone.”  
“The last thing I fucking need is to be left alone.” said Jimmy angrily. “Did you have a job for me? Is that why you called?”  
“Matter of fact, yeah.” Mike gave him a location and hung up.

Mike was sitting at the random Denny’s he had told Jimmy to meet him at when he saw the yellow car with a red door pull up beside him. Jimmy got in Mike’s car and didn’t say a word. “You gonna ask what the job is?” asked Mike.

Jimmy hung his head as he turned to him, “What is it?”  
“We’re going to watch this lady’s house. She is in charge of dealing with some sensitive information I’m not sure if I trust her with.” Mike put the car in reverse and started on the highway.  
“You need me for that?” asked Jimmy skeptically.  
“Not exactly but I figured it might help you clear your head.”  
“Great. Even you don’t need me.”  
“Woah.” said Mike, side glancing him. “If you want to go home we can do this later”  
“No, no! I’ll take the job.” moped Jimmy, folding his arms like a two year old.  
Mike smiled, “You’re not going to make a bunch of noise while we’re trying to be incognito are you?”  
Jimmy grimaced, “No promises.”

After Mike parked in a darkened corner and explained Jimmy of the situation further, Jimmy started to unload everything on Mike. All his insecurities, how his brother said he didn’t even care that much for Jimmy the day before he died. How he did want to go to the funeral but he didn’t know if it felt right to after what happened. Kim’s car accident. The entire disbarment situation.

“Shh” said Mike. He took out his binoculars and looked in the direction of Lydia’s house. “Sorry,” muttered Jimmy. Mike put the binoculars down and Jimmy took that as his cue to start back again. “And Chuck was gloating about how he was totally fine yesterday! And then this!?”  
“Jimmy, Jimmy. Keep it down will you?”   
“Come to think of it he was laying it on really thick,” whispered Jimmy, “Trying to really get to me. It was like his final win.” 

Mike put his hand on Jimmy’s shoulder. “It’s not your fault,” he explained. He had wrestled with guilt for a long time and didn’t want Jimmy to go through the same thing. Jimmy just gave him a look that said “How do you know?” 

“I’ve seen the guy’s house, remember? His lifestyle didn’t exactly scream safety in the daytime, much less at night.”  
“See, that’s the thing though- he had all his lights on and he said he was better now. I mean, he even had his snobbish music playing. He was making dinner.”

“The guy probably left the stove on.”  
“The one time that he gets used to having electricity and he leaves the stove on? That’s fucking perfect.” whispered Jimmy. “I guess electricity really did kill him in the end,” Jimmy laughed bitterly.

“I could have done this all differently. Maybe if I would have let them take my law license away. Maybe if I would have just not brought his ex wife into it. Maybe if I would have let him have Mesa Verde. He would still be alive, and I would still get to bring him his stupid financial times newspapers, groceries and 20 lb bags of ice.”

“Maybe. But you can’t waste time saying what-if.”  
“I know.”  
Mike mustered a smile. Jimmy returned it.  
“I thought he was dead to me before,” he said, laughing, “Now he’s really dead.”  
“It doesn’t sound like things were getting any better.”  
“I thought his electricity allergy was getting better. Now I’ll never know if it was going to stay that way or not.”

“Hamlin is the one that fucking told me. And guess what? He says he quit the day it happened, but Chuck would never quit. Hamlin had to fire him.”  
“You think maybe it wasn’t an accident?”  
“Jesus Christ, who knows.” Jimmy started to cry.  
“Well, whether it was or it wasn’t, it’s not your fault.”

A car pulled in the driveway of Lydia’s house and a woman got out.   
“That her?” sniffed Jimmy.  
“Yeah.” he watched her through his binoculars.  
He handed Jimmy a device wrapped in a cloth. “Stick this under her tire. Don’t get your prints on it.”

Jimmy got out and strolled casually by her vehicle, stuck it under her tire and walked back to Mike’s car on the opposite side of the road.  
“Good.” said Mike as Jimmy got in.

They watched the house for a few more minutes. Jimmy didn’t see what the point of this was but he didn’t want to ask and cause Mike to end the stakeout.   
“Mike,” he said in a broken voice, “I’m sorry I’m a fuckup.”  
“None of us are perfect, kid.”  
“I know but like Chuck said, me practicing law is like a chimp with a machine gun.”  
“People need lawyers like you.”  
“Really?” pleaded Jimmy.  
“I do,” Mike said in his best sincere voice.

“I need you more than you need me,” chuckled Jimmy.  
“Doubt it.”  
Jimmy touched Mike’s arm and clutched a little at his sleeve. Surprisingly, Mike brought his arm up and held Jimmy’s hand in his. He squeezed it and looked into his eyes. Jimmy was a little in awe. Mike thought he saw something more than a desperate need for validation.

“Are we gonna do this or not?”  
“The stakeout? Y-yeah.”  
“No, I mean,” Mike cleared his throat, “Are we gonna fuck.”  
“I-”  
“We don’t have to do it here. I have a house. I’m sure you have one too.”  
Jimmy’s hand drifted to Mike’s chest and he clutched at the fabric of his jacket.  
“Your house is probably... better,” said Jimmy, failing to sound haughty, “I live in the back of a nail salon.”  
“Of course you do,” said Mike, starting the car.

Jimmy stared at Mike pretty much the entire time they rode to the house. Mike wouldn’t admit it, but it made him nervous in a good way. 

He pulled up to the house and got out of the car, going to the other side to let Jimmy out like a gentleman. He offered his hand and Jimmy grabbed it, giggling under his breath. Mike led him to the door, fished for the keys in his pocket nervously and jabbed it in the lock.

Mike wished the circumstances were a little different. Jimmy was really emotionally vulnerable right now. And Mike was too sober for this. Nonetheless, he led Jimmy to his bedroom in the dark. He didn’t bother turning the lights on. 

Jimmy walked over to him and stood squarely in front of him. Mike grabbed at his hair and kissed him until the kiss felt oh so right. He grabbed at his ass and then pushed him against the wall, kissing him harder. “Whoah,” gasped Jimmy between kisses. Jimmy started unbuttoning Mike’s shirt and Mike kissed his neck.

Mike carried him over to the bed and took off his shirt, finishing what Jimmy started. Jimmy started working on his pants as Mike kissed him more. He pulled at his tie and undid it, then took the time to undo each button. Mike undid Jimmy’s pants and took out his cock. Jimmy grunted as Mike stroked him. Mike kissed down Jimmy’s chest, down his navel and kissed the base of his cock. He licked and sucked his way up to the tip. Jimmy moaned embarrassingly.

Mike took his cock out of his pants and stroked himself as he sucked off Jimmy. He was enjoying this more than he’d like to admit. It had been too long since he’d been with someone.

“Mike- I don’t want to finish just yet,” panted Jimmy.  
“You do want me to fuck you don’t you,” Mike teased. “Yes…”   
“Be right back.” He said, kissing him.  
Jimmy could hear Mike pilfering through the cabinets in what he assumed was the kitchen. “On such short notice,” said Mike, “I have olive oil.”  
“Ha, are you serious?” asked Jimmy. In response Mike poured some onto his hand and stroked Jimmy with it. Jimmy moaned, “I guess you are.” 

He yanked off Jimmy’s pants and dropped his own to his ankles. Jimmy didn’t waste any time in turning himself on his stomach. Mike spread Jimmy’s ass, rubbed his slippery cock against Jimmy’s hole and slid himself in slowly, grunting. Jimmy gasped at the pain and pleasure. Mike adjusted and fucked him in a slow rhythm. His hands wanted to grab something and they settled on yanking Jimmy’s hair. 

“Oh, fuck, Mike, this feels so right.”  
“Does it?” grunted Mike, ramming himself fully to the back.  
“Yeah, can you like, fuck the sad out of me?”  
“I can try,” laughed Mike. He grabbed Jimmy’s hips and fucked him harder.

“Ohhhh yesss, I think it’s working.”  
“Mmm, good.”   
Jimmy kept moaning and clutched at the headboard, “I hope you don’t mind me messing up your sheets.”  
“Go for it,” said Mike smugly. He started fucking him at a downward angle.  
Jimmy moaned as he came and collapsed in a heap. Mike was running out of steam, but thankfully he was about to come too. He pulled out and finished on Jimmy’s lower back, panting as he did so. 

Mike took a bit of a breather and then went and got a towel to mop up with, wiping Jimmy’s back and handing it to him. “Thanks,” Jimmy muttered, eyes closed. Seeing as how Jimmy was on another planet, Mike took the liberty of cleaning him up the rest of the way. 

Mike flopped down beside Jimmy after putting his boxers on and wrapped his arm around him. “I would kill for a cigarette right now,” said Jimmy when he came to.  
“I’ll have to buy a pack for next time.”  
Jimmy raised his eyebrows with his eyes still closed, “Next time?”  
“If that’s alright with you.” Mike kissed his cheek.  
“Yeah, next time.” smiled Jimmy.  
They fell asleep.


End file.
